goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Prerelease Control
Known Changes *The glass in the main control room was originally transparent. *Two ammo crates, possibly containing remote mines, were originally found on the floor of the main control room. *Two Jungle Commandos were located in the main control room. *The monitors and keyboards in the main control room were laid out differently. *Bond had access to a silenced PP7 in this mission. *There were Janus Special Forces in this mission. Miscellaneous *The control center may have had a different layout at some point. The hallway leading to the locker room uses the doors that are usually reserved for elevators, and there is a pad that could have served as a start point in the vent where Bond entered the control center in the film. *The unused gadget EXPLOSIVE PEN was more than likely intended to be used in this stage like in the film however it did not fit anywhere the way they have the level set up. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads 00 Basic Pads *000B: Jungle Commando (generator room) *000C: Jungle Commando (generator room) *0021: Jungle Commando (ending warehouse, between elevators) *003B: Metal Crate, Skull_Crossbones (grenade-loving guard cave) *00E6: Unknown (in vent with body armor) 2710 Advanced Pads *2719: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (left side of main control room second floor, facing 271A) *271B: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (hall outside of main control room, near Boris's desk, next to 271D) *271C: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (hall outside of main control room, near Boris's desk, next to 271D) *271F: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (hall outside of main control room, near Boris's desk, next to 271E) *2720: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (hall outside of main control room, near Boris's desk, next to 271E) *2722: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (generator room, blocking entrance from grenade-loving guard cave) *2723: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (generator room, blocking entrance from grenade-loving guard cave) *2725: Television / Monitor (hall outside of main control room, on Boris's desk) *2727: Television / Monitor (main control room, back center desk) *2728: Television / Monitor (main control room, front center desk) *272B: Television / Monitor (main control room, front left desk) *272D: Television / Monitor (main control room, back left desk) *272E: Television / Monitor (main control room, front right desk) *2731: Television / Monitor (main control room, back right desk) *2733: Television / Monitor (left main control room second floor, on desk) *2736: Computer Keyboard (hall outside of main control room, on Boris's desk) *2738: Computer Keyboard (main control room, back center desk) *273A: Computer Keyboard (main control room, front center desk) *273B: Computer Keyboard (main control room, back left desk) *273D: Computer Keyboard (main control room, front left desk) *273F: Computer Keyboard (main control room, front right desk) *2742: Computer Keyboard (main control room, back right desk) *2744: Computer Keyboard (left main control room second floor, on desk) *2746: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (right side of main control room second floor) *2747: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (right side of main control room second floor) *2748: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (left side of main control room second floor) *2749: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (left side of main control room second floor) *274A: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (left side of main control room second floor) *274B: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (right side of main control room second floor) *274C: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (right side of main control room second floor, blocking exit to Natalya) *274D: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (right side of main control room second floor, blocking exit to Natalya) *274E: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (left side of main control room second floor) *274F: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (left side of main control room second floor) *2758: Unknown (generator room, taller than wide, probably oil drum) *2759: Unknown (generator room, taller than wide, probably oil drum) *275A: Unknown (generator room, taller than wide, probably oil drum) *275B: Unknown (generator room, taller than wide, probably oil drum) *275C: Unknown (generator room, taller than wide, probably oil drum) *275F: Metal Crate Stack 4x4 (ending warehouse) *2763: Metal Crate Stack 4x2 (ending warehouse, near Trevelyan's elevator) *2764: Metal Crate Stack 4x2 (ending warehouse, near exit elevator) *2765: Metal Crate Stack 4x2 (ending warehouse, near exit elevator) *2766: Metal Crate Stack 4x2 (ending warehouse, between elevators) *2769: Metal Crate Stack 4x3 (ending warehouse, near Trevelyan's elevator) *2774: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *2775: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *2776: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *2777: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *2778: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *2779: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *277A: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *277B: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *277C: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *277D: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *277E: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *277F: Lockers, Double Venting (locker room) *2782: Unknown (locker room, too wide to be a locker, as wide as three lockers) *2783: Unknown (locker room, too wide to be a locker, as wide as three lockers) *2786: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (drone gun hall, room 5) *2787: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (drone gun hall, room 5) *2788: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (drone gun hall, room 5) *278A: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (drone gun hall, room 5) *278F: Metal Crate, Skull & Crossbones (drone gun hall, room 5) *2793: Computer Work Desk (drone gun hall, room 8) *2796: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (drone gun hall, room 8) *2797: Mainframe, Basic or Mainframe, Advanced (drone gun hall, room 8) *2799: Television / Monitor (drone gun hall, room 8, on 2793) *279C: Computer Keyboard (drone gun hall, room 8, on 2793) *27AD: Blast Door # 1 (separates grenade-loving guard cave from generator room) *27B1: Wall Monitor Screen (next to other blast door, starting area) Unused Weapons *21: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 22) *22: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 23) *23: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 24) *24: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 25) *2D: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 31) *2E: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 32) *2F: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 33) *30: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 34) *31: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 35) Action Blocks *1000: This block has a debug comment, S3, which indicates it would have spawned a third guard. There is no spawn guard action in the loop with the comment, it just runs into the next section of the block. Category:Prerelease GoldenEye